Warriors What If's
by Reedstorm17
Summary: What if Sweetpaw hadn't eaten the mouse that killed her? What if Red hadn't jumped in front of her father claws? What if Feathertail hadn't realized she was the silver cat? More information in chapter one.
1. Better explanation

Hi, everyone. I did a terrible job with the summary.

Basically, you can review with any death you wish didn't happen.

It can be from anywhere in warriors. It can be in any book and any super edition EXCEPT (I repeat, except) Bramblestar's Storm.

If it is from Bramblestar's Storm you will ruin my life. Please don't do that.

I will dedicate a chapter to that character and show you what would have happened if that character hadn't died.

So, are you ready?

Start reviewing!


	2. Yellowfang

**What if Yellowfang had survived the fire?**

...

Fireheart woke up. _Fire!_

"Fire!" Fireheart yowled, leaping out of his nest. He shook awake the nearest warriors. "The forest is on fire!"

Graystripe and Dustpelt hurried to the apprentices' den.

Longtail rolled over sleepily, setting a law against his ear.

"Fire!" Fireheart shook the tabby warrior.

Longtail sprang to his paws.

"Wake the elders!"

"Evacuate to the river!" Bluestar yelled from in the clearing.

Fireheart stayed back to let his warriors leave the den, then followed.

Most of the clan had evacuated. The fire had reached the camp. It was getting hot.

Yellowfang was outside her den.

"Has everyone evacuated?" Yellowfang yelled.

Fireheart checked the elders' den. Patchpelt and Halftail were struggling to reach the entrance.

"Halftail and Patchpelt!" he called over his shoulder.

Yellowfang took Halftail while Fireheart took Patchpelt.

It was hard, but he managed to get Patchpelt out of camp.

"Can you get to the river?" he asked.

Patchpelt nodded.

Fireheart turned. "Yellowfang?"

A burning branch fell.

"Yellowfang!"

Fireheart hurried to the branch, but stopped when he heard a squeal. He looked up and saw Bramblekit stuck on a burning branch.

Fireheart hesitated. He saw Tigerclaw glaring at him through Bramblekit's eyes.

Fireheart turned and squeezed into the camp. Yellowfang was still there, crouched over Halftail and coughing.

"Halftail?" Fireheart asked uncertainly.

"He's dead," Yellowfang rasped.

Fireheart grabbed Yellowfang scruff, helping her onto his shoulders. Then he brought her out of camp.

Once safe, he let Yellowfang off his shoulders. He looked back.

The branch Bramblekit had been trapped on had fallen.

Through his guilt, Fireheart turned to Yellowfang.

"Let's get to the river."

...

Yellowfang survives, but...

Bramblekit does not.

Because Bramblekit died, Tawnypelt stays in ThunderClan. She doesn't want to leave Goldenflower.

Does that seem like a big difference?

There is no cat from ThunderClan in The New Prophecy. The others fail to get the clans out of the forest in time. Many die, few escape, and some become kittypets.

Is Yellowfang's life worth all that?


	3. Sweetpaw

**HEY! MOST RECENT GUEST REVIEWER, I SAID NOTHING FROM BRAMBLESTAR'S STORM!**

**Okay, let's calm down. Time for Sweetpaw.**

...

What if Sweetpaw hadn't eaten the bad mouse?

...

"Is Leopardfoot okay?" Bluefur called into the nursery.

"No," Swiftbreeze muttered. "She's having a lot of trouble. Not one of the kits have arrived yet."

Bluefur watched her friend with a worried expression. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Thanks for offering," Featherwhisker praised. "But we're fine here."

"Where's Goosefeather?" Swiftbreeze asked.

"By the fresh-kill pile," Bluefur grumbled. "Searching for omens."

"Where is he when he's needed?" Swiftbreeze shook her head. "What about Pinestar?"

"Just got back." Bluefur responded. "From where, who knows."

She turned into the clearing as Rosepaw and Sweetpaw passed by.

"It just sat under the Great Sycamore as if wanted to be caught." Rosepaw was telling her sister. "One pounce and I'd caught it: a nice juicy starling." she purred. "Want to share it?"

Sweetpaw nodded happily. She looked up at Bluefur.

"Want to join us?" she asked.

"Sure," Bluefur followed her friends.

Pinestar approached the cats who were pacing by the nursery.

"You all might as well eat. Starving ourselves won't make these Mits come any quicker."

_These kits?_ Bluefur glared at her leader._ They were _his_ kits. Didn't he care?_

No. Too busy hanging around Twolegplace.

Bluefur sighed as she saw her sister with Thistlepaw, Rosepaw and Sweetpaw's brother. She wasn't very fond of him, and didn't understand what Snowfur found so attractive about him.

Thistlepaw picked up a mouse. "Come on, let's share this."

Snowfur followed him.

As it got dark, Featherwhisker left the nursery, looking very tired.

"Three kits," he told the clan. "But they're very weak, and may not make it through the night."

The clan nodded solemnly.

"What about Leopardfoot?" Patchpelt asked.

"Doing a little better than the kits,"

Bluefur went to her nest, still worrying about her friend

...

It was still dark when Bluefur felt someone kicking her. She slowly opened her eyes.

Snowfur was writhing in her nest, her eyes wide with pain.

"What is it?" Bluefur asked.

"Bellyache," Snowfur mumbled.

"Go see Goosefeather." Bluefur instructed.

"I can't... Get up..." Snowfur gasped.

Bluefur hurried to the medicine den.

"Goosefeather! Snowfur's sick!" she ran into the den and stopped.

Thistlepaw was in a nest, looking even worse than Snowfur.

Goosefeather huffed and went to check Snowfur.

Bluefur looked at Poppydawn apologetically.

"They shared a mouse last night," Poppydawn explained. "It must have been bad."

Goosefeather stormed into the den.

"Snowfur..." she prodded.

Goosefeather glared at her. "Two many omens! Leopardfoot nearly dead, her three kits clinging to life like rabbits in a fox den, two cats poisoned, both only whiskers from StarClan-"

"Are Snowfur and Thistlepaw really that sick?" Bluefur interrupted, horrified.

"Thistlepaw's already gone," Goosefeather snorted.

"What?" Bluefur crouched over the apprentice. Poppydawn nodded solemnly.

Bluefur sprang to her paws. She never liked Thistlepaw, but he shouldn't have died so soon.

She ran to the Warriors' den. If Thistlepaw was dead, did that mean Snowfur would die, too?

But Snowfur seemed to be doing better. She had gotten to her paws.

Bluefur decided not to tell her about Thistlepaw. She went back to Goosefeather's den to get the herbs Snowfur would need.

Snowfur healed quickly.

A half moon later, Rosetail and Sweetstorm fought bravely for SunningRocks, and became warriors.

...

So... Sweetpaw becomes a warrior.

But Thistlepaw dies.

If Thistlepaw died, that means Whitestorm was never born. And if Whitestorm was never born, that means Rainwhisker, Sootfur, and Sorreltail were never born.

If Sorreltail was never born...

This is making a bit of an impact.

But let's not go there.

If Thistlepaw died as an apprentice, he didn't mentor Tigerclaw. Bluefur mentored him. Tigerclaw becomes a good cat.

With Thistlepaw dead, there is no competition for Bluefur. Bluefur does not need to become leader. She keeps her kits, and Mossflower becomes a warrior along with her brother and sister.

The clan is in good paws with Snowfur as leader.

Snowstar is not in the place Bluestar is when Rusty appears for the first time in Bluestar's prophecy. Because of this, Rusty does not join ThunderClan.

It seemed fine until then, didn't it?

The Three do not exist. The Dark Forest is weaker without Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, but they are still stronger than the clans, who are unprepared without the Three. The clans are defeated.

Is Sweetpaw's life worth all that?

...

Next up is Honeyfern.


End file.
